


Bitter

by marinefollese



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, basketball losers have a nice chat, hyuuga/kiyoshi brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga's love life was as bitter as the black coffee Kiyoshi hated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

It’s after training on Friday that he and Hyuuga walk home together. Autumn wass approaching, such that the lingering warmth of summer disappears by about five in the evening. He’s fingering his can, he didn’t even bother to see what Hyuuga had bought him from the vending machine- Hyuuga Junpei knew Kiyoshi Teppei well enough to know what to buy. 

Their walks home are usually silent, but this time he knows Hyuuga has something to say. 

“Kiyoshi, I need to know what your feelings towards Riko are.” Hyuuga says as they approach the park. Kiyoshi is certainly startled by this question; Hyuuga wasn’t very forward about these kinds of things, but here he was, questioning Kiyoshi’s intentions towards the coach. 

“She’s a great coach. Her training menus, I mean, they’re hard and all, but they’re real useful. And she’s a no-nonsense person. Why remember that time Kagami got fresh with her?” 

“I wasn’t asking about how good a coach she is. I was asking about your feelings towards her.” Hyuuga still doesn’t look at him, instead focusing on the path ahead of them. Returning his sentiment, he looks ahead too and mutters an, “I don’t know.”

“Well. It’s just that you’re really comfortable around her, and she calls you by your first name and well I was wondering-well I assumed you two were an item.” He sounds slightly bitter, just like the coffee Kiyoshi hates. 

“No, no we aren’t. But, now I’m interested. What’re your feelings, hm, Hyuuga?” Kiyoshi asks, somewhat jokingly. He already knows the answer; of course, he’d seen the looks Hyuuga sometimes gave Riko. 

“I like her a lot. Despite how mean she can sometimes be, she’s really cute. And she may not think much of herself when compared to Momoi, but I think she’s prettier than Momoi is. And I’d like her to be my girlfriend after the Winter Cup is over. Right now we don’t need the distraction.” Hyuuga replies seriously.

Kiyoshi pats his back and smiles in response, before finally taking a sip from his can.

“Ewrgh! Hyuuga this is black coffee! You know I hate black coffee! It’s so bitter!”

“Sorry.”

“’Least it isn’t as bitter as your love life, Hyuuga.”

“Shut it, bastard.”


End file.
